


Empty Placeholder: Orochimaru's teenage years

by goddamnitaisha



Series: Orochimaru Shinden [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: No text.





	Empty Placeholder: Orochimaru's teenage years

Chapter: Negotiation with Skye's Danzo about the protection from the Hyuuga.

Chapter: Tsunade/Orochimaru lovers written with lady-tsunade-hime-2 on my tumblr. Tag 'Royals' or 'prince and princess'.

Chapter: Negotiation with Skye's Danzo, with the cavity search.


End file.
